The Calling
by Mistress of Pain
Summary: more Harry Potter than BtVS in it; just a glimpse of how the end of Buffy (7x22) could change other lifes


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon and this is just for fun not for money.  
  
Set: Buffy 7x22 CHOSEN (highly spoilerish if you haven't seen it) & Harry Potter - the Order of the Phoenix Chapter Five in Grimmauld Place 12 Feel free to review, but don't remind me about the time, I'm well aware that Buffy took place in May while for Harry it's July/August - I just didn't care for this story. ;o)  
  
This is just a short ficlet about the consequences the end of Buffy could have on a little girl somewhere in England.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Fine! Ginny - BED!"  
  
Ginny stormed off. Again she was shut out of everything interesting. Everything important her own life may depend on. For most fourteen-year-old teenagers pretty much every change seemed life threatening, but after what happened in her first year at Hogwarts her Mom should know better in this case. Didn't she remember what the Dark Lord tried to do to the pet of the Weasley family?  
  
And now that he was back for sure it should be only fair to let Ginny at least into the whole story so she could start to take care of herself. Harry and Ron couldn't always be there for her and protect her. Besides the trouble just followed the scarred boy she once adored.  
  
The slight and very disturbing chance that Riddle would come after her again was the thing Ginny feared most in the world. Riddle, just the thought of his name caused a shiver down her spine. To make sure everybody in the kitchen was well aware of her feeling about this she cursed and screamed her way upstairs. When the portrait of Mrs Black started to add more noise she was a bit satisfied. Should they try to sooth that old hag again.  
  
Ginny slammed the door with as much force as she could and then threw herself on the bed. When would they value her help and let her do something? There were so many witches and wizards out unaware of the truth so the Order should be happy for any bit of magic on their side.  
  
Just when she wanted to fully drown in her self-pity she felt the utmost sensation. She sat up, opening her eyes like it was for the very first time. Although the candles in the room gave no sign of air movement a warm breeze hit Ginny in the face. Her hair was waving in slow-motion as if an invisible hand was playing with it. Every muscle in her body tightened.  
  
Deep down the feeling of power emerged in her. Where only a few minutes ago fear was about to rise the emotion of sheer might was calming her. But it wasn't alarming, it felt like it always should have been that way. There was nothing of a bad possession, there was just the knowledge that she was finally whole. It felt good, she felt good, like after years of searching she had found her destiny.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Molly Weasley was sitting alone in the kitchen just glaring into the flame on the table and wondering what this year held for her dearest family, when she heard the front door closing. She rushed into the hall to see who the unexpected intruder was to come face-to-face with Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening, Molly. I hope my surprising visit doesn't startle you."  
  
By the look on her face he could tell that all kind of horror scenarios crossed her mind. Well, he wasn't here for bad news, what he had to say was maybe unpleasant and could alter the life of the Weasleys in one way or another, but there was no mortal peril involved.  
  
Because of the warm smile Dumbledore offered her Molly found her manners again and took the Hogwarts Headmaster into the kitchen. By the time they sat down and the tea water was already on the stove Arthur came down.  
  
"Molly, what was that noise, I just... oh, Dumbledore. What brings you in this late?"  
  
His surprise was all over his face. He just took a seat next to his wife and waited for the old wizard to explain. The waiting didn't take long and while the water was already vaporizing the parents of the Weasley Clan listened to a tale they had believed being myth for far too long.  
  
"I suppose while you both attended Hogwarts some lessons of the History of Magic as well as History of Magical Creatures covered the subject of what a slayer is. The Ministry of Magic refuses to verify this subject because that would also put them in a need to explain how come there are persons with magical capacity who don't use wands like we are used to."  
  
Dumbledore was speaking in a normal tone yet his words made clear there was yet another subject he would quarrel about with the Ministry.  
  
"I want to spare you with the details of the splitting of the various disciplines of magic, but just believe me when I say that there are powers out there that are much greater than what the Ministry believes. And it seems that this night those forces have cast a powerful spell that found a connection back to us. You may remember how every generation has its own slayer and a new one is only called when the previous one dies."  
  
Two redheads nodded in sync.  
  
"Due to that very spell - that might have saved our world from a great catastrophe not to say Apocalypse - this line is history now. Every girl with the mark of a slayer is born as a slayer with all the power and responsibility. Even if that very girl is one of our kind. Although there were very few pure blooded witches born as slayers there are some out there, and those are now activated you might say."  
  
Molly and Arthur looked at one another. They had heard of slayers and magic without wands, but that was a totally different world to them - like to most of the people they had contact with, pretty much all of them actually. Although that story was quite fascinating and there were questions about that spell and what exactly the mentioning of a Apocalypse was all about, but what the Weasleys really wanted to know was -  
  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"The reason is just in front of the kitchen door trying to sneak on us. Come on in Ginny."  
  
It must have been her loud pounding heart that had given her hideout away, but slowly Ginny stepped in. While her parents stared in disbelieve Dumbledore gave her a little father-like squeeze on the arm and motioned her to sit down.  
  
"I believe you overheard what I just told your parents?"  
  
Ginny nodded and let her long hair fall like a curtain so she could hide behind. It just couldn't be! Last term she had heard those legends about slayers staking vampires, witches who never had seen a wand, demons living in everyday society. But those were legends! And in no way could she, Ginny Weasley, youngest of the bloodline of the Weasleys who had always been ushered away when things got rough, be a slayer.  
  
Yet the experience she had had in her bedroom earlier told her it was all true. She now had power. Power that she would gladly give to the Order. Whatever she was capable of now would she use for the greater good. Ginny hold up her chin and stared her parents right in the eyes, what she found was the love and pride she almost thought she would never get.  
  
She mumbled a quiet "thanks" to whoever was responsible for this turn of events and let her parents embrace her.  
  
In some time zones behind another redhead started to smile.  
  
"I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."  
  
T H E E N D  
  
(or just a new beginning) 


End file.
